


The Color Purple

by thequidditchpitch_archivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Comedy, Drabble, Post-War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-07
Updated: 2009-12-07
Packaged: 2018-10-26 12:49:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10787067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thequidditchpitch_archivist/pseuds/thequidditchpitch_archivist
Summary: A refreshing swim on a hot summer day is ruined by Ron.





	The Color Purple

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Annie, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [The Quidditch Pitch](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Quidditch_Pitch), which went offline in 2015 when the hosting expired, at a time I was not able to renew it. I contacted Open Doors, hoping to preserve the archive using an old backup, and began importing these works as an Open Doors-approved project in April 2017. Open Doors e-mailed all authors about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [The Quidditch Pitch collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/thequidditchpitch/profile).

Harry, Ginny, Ron, and Hermione were swimming in the pond one hot afternoon. Although Ron relished the sight of Hermione in a bikini, his mind was also on the delicious picnic lunch awaiting them. 

“Let’s eat,” he suggested to Hermione, who was treading water several yards away. 

“Might as well,” she agreed. Ginny and Harry scrambled onto the bank, toweled off, and began unpacking the food. They looked up when Hermione gave a little shriek.

“Ron! The water’s purple all around you! What is it?”

Ginny giggled, then whispered something to Harry that caused him to roar with laughter. 

“It’s nothing,” Ron said hastily, his face going red. “Stay there.” 

“Purple water isn’t normal! What’s so funny?” Hermione asked, looking from Ginny to Harry.

"George is testing a new product for the shop,” Ginny spluttered. “He put some pellets in the pond that make the water turn purple when it comes in contact with pee.” 

Hermione screeched and quickly got out. 

“Ronald Weasley! That’s so disgusting, urinating in the same water where I was swimming! I’m going to take a shower."

She stalked off toward the Burrow.

“I guess I should have warned everyone,” Ginny said, trying and failing to look remorseful.

“Too right,” Ron muttered, wondering how long it would take Hermione to forgive him.


End file.
